With the advent of video gaming machines, including on-line gaming, virtually any type of gambling game is possible to display and play. Many gaming devices include, as a primary game, video or mechanical reels with symbols. Upon achieving a certain winning symbol combination, a bonus game is then initiated. The bonus game may be a video game or other type of game. Such gaming machines are very popular due to the added excitement and generally high payoffs of the bonus games.
What is needed is a game, whether played on a dedicated gamine device or on a general purpose computer during on-line game, that creates increased player interest so that the player plays for a longer time and seeks out the same game whenever the player returns to the casino or to the on-line gaming site.